Hoy te dejo en libertad
by Daffy666
Summary: Cuando mas te encariñas de algo o alguien mas lastimado sales cuando todo acaba, pero cuando realmente quieres a alguien buscas su felicidad... Incluso si no es a tu lado y a pesar de que con eso tu corazón se rompa en mil pedazos (Norcorea x japon no correspondido y leve koreancest)


Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo songfic, el titulo esta basado en la canción de ha-ash con el mismo nombre, esto lo escribí de noche asi que perdonen mi mala ortografía pero bueno espero les guste y como saben ni la canción ni los personajes son mios u.u ni siquiera corea del norte (Kwan) ese le pertenece a una amiga como ya lo dije en mi fic de "el estudiante" el cual por cierto no abandonare solo que eh tenido malos dias como para seguirlo.

sin mas que decir espero les guste.

-/-

Hoy te dejo en libertad.

Kiku se encontraba en aquel departamento, el único lugar donde se sentía querido, después de todo al fin luego de tantos años se dio cuenta que aquel a quien le había entregado su corazón ya no lo amaba más.

Miraba a la ventana mientras veía la lluvia caer ignorando que no solo las gotas de lluvia resbalaban en aquel momento por el cristal.

Flash back

Se encontraba en la universidad, era su primer día de clases y estaba algo nervioso por lo que no se fijaba por donde iba, mas bien estaba preocupado por si llevaba todo lo que necesitaba, lo que ocasiono que chocara con alguien mas alto.

-Gomenasai- se disculpo Kiku mientras recogía sus cosas, siendo ayudado por aquella persona.

-No es nada- dijo algo serio, pero mirando a aquel chico que le parecía bastante lindo aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, seguramente el también era alguien de nuevo ingreso -¿Eres nuevo de primer año?- pregunto cuando el otro ya se puso en pie.

-¿eh? Ie, ya voy a cursar mi tercer año en la universidad- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, por lo que no entendió la cara de sorpresa que puso el otro.

-¿Quiere decir que tienes 22?-sorprendido -no los aparentas jeo-

-Hai, lo sé pero no me importa- con su acostumbrada cara seria -con su permiso- dijo alejandose de ahí

-interesante- dijo si mas también retirandose directo a sus clases.

Paso poco a poco el tiempo y Kwan buscaba sutilmente la forma de estar cerca del japonés, sin que el otro se diera cuenta ocasionando con esto que el japonés lentamente se fuera enamorando de el, sin embargo su seriedad no le permitía decirle nada al norcoreano.

Luego de exactamente un año Kiku decidió que no le importaba la respuesta, el solo quería decirle la verdad a Kwan, por lo que lo cito en los jardines de la universidad.

-Aqui estoy Kiku ¿Qué sucede?- cruzandose de brazos serio y recargandose en la pared.

-Etto... Bueno yo... Solo... Solo queria... Solo queria decirte que me gustas mucho y que en serio en este tiempo como amigos me enamore de ti- dijo de manera algo rápida y con los ojos cerrados esperando que el otro lo repudiara por eso.

Kwan sin palabras se acerco levantando con suavidad su menton y lo beso en los labios sujetandolo firmemente de la cintura -espero eso conteste tu duda.

Despues de eso todo fue viento en popa, todos los conocian como una pareja que podia superar todos los obstaculos que les ponían y eso a ellos les agradaba, sobre todo a Kiku realmente creía que todo saldría bien, que Kwan era el indicado.

Sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece y a veces te das cuenta de que tienes todo y al mismo tiempo no tienes nada.

Con el paso del tiempo la magia fue desapareciendo, sobre todo por el simple hecho de que ya no era el único en la vida de Kwan-Su, pues hace poco tiempo había aparecido Yong Soo quien al parecer era un amigo de la infancia de Kwan y de a poco Kiku se daba cuenta de que Kwan trataba con mas cariño a Yong de lo que normalmente lo trataba a el.

Siento que me desconoces,

Siento que tocarme ahora

Te da igual...te da igual.

-Ah! Kwan... Yo..Ah! O..onegai- decia entre gemidos, el se sentia bien, bastante bien pero podia notar como las caricias que Kwan le daba ya habían cambiado, ya no se sentían con amor mas bien se sentía vacío, como si todo lo hiciera por compromiso.

Cada vez hay mas temores,

Crece como hiedra la

Inseguridad...

Pasaban los días y el solo podía observar como Kwan cada día pasaba mas tiempo con Yong Soo, y no era este hecho el que le preocupaba, podía aceptar que estuviera ahí con el pero... El simple hecho de que parecía mas feliz con el otro que con el simplemente le rompía el corazón.

Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar

Lo que un día en alma nos unía

Ya no esta...Aunque estas...

Es momento de afrontar la realidad...

Kiku sabia que tarde o temprano todo aquel mundo de en sueño que el solo se invento terminaría, que aquel mundo de brillantes colores regresaría a esos colores grises que siempre había tenido la vida... Al menos a su parecer.

Por que a fin de cuentas sabia que Kwan ya no era suyo y que hace tiempo que lo había perdido, sin embargo aun había una poca de esperanza porque aunque eran contadas ya las ocasiones Kwan intentaba pasar tiempo con el a solas, forzando aquello que hace algún tiempo era tan natural.

-Kiku ¿estas bien?- pregunto serio como siempre pero el podía ver un ligero brillo de preocupación.

-Hai... Solo pensaba- comento mientras veía al suelo con la intención de perderse nuevamente

-Ahorita no pienses en nada jeo... Solo tu y yo ¿si?- dijo como si nada lo guió hasta el cine donde seria su cita.

-Claro- no muy seguro, podía ver que Kwan buscaba mejorar todo pero... Antes eso no era necesario, eso era claro de que pronto todo acabaría.

Tu me quieres pero yo te amo

Esa es la verdad

Tu presencia aquí me esta matando

De sentirte a la mitad.

En esos momentos se encontraba en la universidad, después de su cita había pensado en hacer cosas distintas quizás... Solo quizás podría volver a enamorar a Kwan.

-Ne Kwan etto... Yo... Te pre..prepare un almuerzo- estaba avergonzado y como no si se estaba comportando como una chica de anime shoujo.

-¿En serio jeo?- estaba sorprendido aunque nunca lo aceptaría, por eso su apariencia seguía siendo seria.

-Hai... Bueno yo...- no pudo terminar por que en ese momento llego Yong Soo

-Kwan vamos a jugar contra los del salón D dicen que son mejores que tu y yo daze! Y eso no es posible tu sabes que el football fue hecho en corea!- dijo emocionado llevándose a Kwan con el.

Después de eso intento otras tantas cosas, salidas, reuniones en su casa, incluso se propuso a hacer cosas que Kwan quisiera, sin embargo siempre eran interrumpidos tanto por Yong como por otros tantos y podía sentir como las pocas esperanzas que tenia se iban quebrando una a una.

Me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr

Que te vuelva a enamorar...

Se que no me quieres lastimar

Pero tengo que soltarte...

Hoy te dejo en libertad...

Pensaba hacerlo, dentro de poco cumplirían ya un año de estar juntos y estaba hasta cierto punto emocionado, esperaba que Kwan viendo todo este tiempo juntos regresara a su lado como siempre tranquilo pero amoroso a su manera, realmente anhelaba poder estar con Kwan como pareja.

Pasaron los dias y Kiku le mando una nota donde le pedía verlo en la entra de la universidad a la hora de la salida, ese día era su "aniversario" pero con el paso de las horas Kwan nunca llegó por lo que decido ir a casa de su hermano, no tenia ganas de estar solo y sabia que seria bien recibido con Yao.

Al llegar al departamento de su hermano suspiro y toco esperando que lo atendieran.

-¿quien...?¿ Kiku aru?- no entendía que hacia ahí su hermano, últimamente se la pasaba con su novio.

-Konbanwa Yao-san... Etto...¿ Puedo estar aqui un par de horas?- pregunto con la mirada baja.

-¿eh? Claro, ya sabes que esta es tu casa tambien aru- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo dejaba pasar, sin embargo sabia que algo no andaba bien -Kiku ¿sucedió algo aru? ¿Que no hoy cumplías un año con Im Kwan Su?- le pregunto mientras lo observaba.

Kiku simplemente asintió con la cabeza y oculto su mirada en su cabello pues sentía ganas de llorar -Hai...demo... Tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no quería entrometerme- explico obviamente mintiendo.

-Ya veo aru- sabia que mentía pero de momento no preguntaría mas.

No te odio no hay rencores

Simplemente el corazón ya no esta

Tu corazón ya no esta

Se han perdido los colores...

Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar...

Después de eso a los pocos días se entero de que Kwan el día de su aniversario había salido temprano con Yong sin si quiera recordar que ese día era especial.

Asi que cuando al fin Kwan recordó trato por todos los medios de contentar a Kiku aunque claro el ya daba por perdido todo, sin embargo Kwan "trataba" de que Kiku viera cuanto lo "amaba".

-No estoy molesto Kwan, de verdad...- dijo tranquilo mientras dejaba su lectura para prestarle atención.

-Aun así... Lo lamento jeo y quiero compensartelo jeo- di con bastante seguridad que por un instante hizo creer a Kiku que su novio, aquel chico del que se enamoro había regresado.

-De..de acuerdo..- suspiro mientras una muy leve sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar

Lo que un día en alma nos unía

Ya no esta...Aunque estas...

Es momento de afrontar la realidad...

Efectivamente Kwan lo había invitado a un parque de diversiones en compensación y Kiku acepto encantado, aunque podía notar que Kwan estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y para su desgracia sabia exactamente lo que el mas alto pensaba, no por nada había aprendido a leer su rostro.

Pasaron unas pocas horas y no vio progreso por lo que se limito a ver el suelo y suspirar para luego sujetar la manga de su novio.

-Kwan... Ne... Podrías llevarme a mi casa... No me siento del todo bien- dijo fingiendo malestar.

-¿Eh? ¿Estas bien? Claro que te llevo- comento ayudándolo a llegar hasta su coche.

Kiku sintió como si ahora si todo se rompiera, Kwan no se había dado cuenta de que fingía y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que con sus acciones lo lastimaba mas.

-Kiku ¿te duele algo jeo?- mientras se ponía al volante.

-"si... Me duele el corazón"- pensó mientras veía por la ventana -tranquilo... Solo me siento cansado y mareado, nada que no se quite con descanso- nuevamente fingiendo.

-Bueno si tu lo dices jeo- lo llevo hasta su casa y se aseguro de que estuviera bien para luego irse despidiéndose con un beso en los labios -te quiero-

-"Si... Pero yo te amo..."- nuevamente pensó mas no dijo nada solo un leve *yo igual*.

Tu me quieres pero yo te amo

Esa es la verdad

tu presencia aquí me esta matando

De sentirte a la mitad

Un par de días después, Yong había faltado a la universidad por que había pescado un resfriado por lo que se encontraban solo Kwan y Kiku en la azotea de la escuela tranquilos y abrazados pero cada quien en sus pensamientos.

Kiku ya no se sentía protegido en aquellos brazos, incluso se sentía ajeno.

-Kwan... Yo... Quiero decirte algo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba completamente la mirada al ver como el otro también se incorporaba.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?- colocando su mano en su el cabello del mas bajo.

Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr

que te vuelva a enamorar

Se que no me quieres lastimar

Pero tengo que soltarte

-No... No es eso, es solo que me eh dado cuenta de algo- dijo suspirando, aun sin verlo a la cara.

- ¿darte cuenta de algo jeo?- curioso.

-de hecho ya tiene bastante que me di cuenta pero... No había tenido el valor de decírtelo porque... Porque soy un maldito egoísta- sintiendo como las lagrimas se empezaban a juntar en sus ojos -pero ya no puedo aguantarlo mas...-

Me hace mas daño seguir contigo

Y ver que aun con mi calor

tus sigas sintiendo frío

-Kiku ¿que pasa? Puedes decirme lo que quieras- preocupado un poco abrazo al menor de manera que estuviera junto a el, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía por el pero Kiku sentía ese abrazo frío... Ya no pertenecía ahí, los brazos de Kwan ya eran de otro desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Kwan... Yo se que tu me quieres, nunca eh dudado de eso... Pero... Pero no me amas... Ese amor que tenias por mi se fue perdiendo... Intente que... Que todo regresara a la normalidad... Pe-pero ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que esto no me duele... Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo frialdad y seriedad cuando muero de celos por culpa de Yong... Ya no puedo fingir que el quererme es mas que suficiente... Yo te amo... Te amo demasiado y... Y es por eso que... Que te dejo libre...- dijo mordiendose el labio inferior sabiendo que su voz había salido algo rota por culpa del llanto.

-Kiku yo...- no sabia que decir ante las palabras del mayor sin duda se había quedado en shock.

-No tienes que decir nada... Solo... Solo se feliz ¿si?- dijo mirándolo intentando sonreír para después salir corriendo a su salón tomar sus cosas e irse a casa de su hermano, porque realmente deseaba que Kwan fuera feliz... Aunque no fuera a su lado... Por eso había tomado esa decisión, porque no aguantaría viviendo una mentira como esa por eso lo dejaba ir... Por que el nunca fue suyo completamente.

Tu me quieres pero yo te amo

Esa es la verdad

Tu presencia aquí me esta matando

De Sentirte a la mitad

Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr

que te vuelva a enamorar

Sé que no me quieres lastimar

pero tengo que soltarte

HOY TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD

Fin del Flash back

-Kwan...- murmuro mientras secaba aquella rebelde lagrima.

En ese momento entro su hermano a la habitación que le había cedido de manera que el menor no tuviera que lidiar con visitas indeseadas, pero al verlo intentar ocultar su dolor suspiro y se acerco a abrazarlo.

-Kiku... Deberías olvidarlo ya aru... No es sano, dejaste esa universidad a mitad de la carrera por el, te mudaste aquí por el... Odio verte sufrir por esto aru- comento mientras lo abrazaba como cuando era solo un niño.

Al sentirse en los seguros brazos de su hermano no aguanta y dejo que las lagrimas cayeran libres -Gomene Yao-san...demo...demo...aun lo amo... Y duele... Aun me duele...- aferrandose a su hermano como si fuera una tabla de madera en medio del océano.

-Todo estará bien Kiku... Solo el tiempo hará que esas heridas tan profundas que tienes sanen aru- acariciando su cabeza.

Sabia que era cierto, pero eso o evitaba el dolor, mas al saber que la única persona capaz de curar esas heridas pronto... Era exactamente la misma que las había causado...

Eso es todo espero les haya gustado y ojalá dejen algún reviwew como critica constructiva.


End file.
